1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerating nozzle assembly, and more particularly to an aerating nozzle assembly that homogenously mixes air or another substance with liquid pumped through the aerating nozzle assembly and accelerates aerated liquid discharged from the nozzle assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Venturi tubes are widely used in various applications. One application mixes liquid and air to aerate the liquid to facilitate burning or increase oxygen content of the liquid. Related aerating nozzles such as water aspirators, atomizers or carburetors are examples.
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, an aerating nozzle typically comprises a body (20) and an air tube (22).
The body (20) is tubular and has an inlet, an outlet, a middle, a channel and a constriction (21). The channel is defined longitudinally through the body (20). The constriction (21) is formed coaxially in the middle of the body (20), communicates with the channel and has an air hole (210). The air hole (210) is formed through the body (20) at the constriction (21) and communicates with the channel.
The air tube (22) is connected perpendicularly to and protrudes from the air hole (210) and communicates with the channel in the constriction (21) and ambient air.
When a pump liquid through the body (20), liquid accelerates as it enters the constriction (21) space and draws air through the air hole (210) and the tube (22) into the liquid and discharges the aerated liquid from the outlet of the body (20) as a aerated liquid.
However, since the constriction (21) only has one air hole (210) through which air is drawn, the amount of air drawn into the liquid is not adequate to completely aerate the liquid.
Furthermore, liquid leaving the constriction (21) decelerates, which allow suspended bubbles to combine and reduces the efficiency of the aerating nozzle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an aerating nozzle to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.